Workin' Hard Shake it up!
by Midnight Spark
Summary: Wow... Watia minute! Who's this new girl and what's her connection with Dumbledore? And will she and Draco get together? What about the other two and the guys they like?


Chapter One: Says Who?  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. I only own a few characters in this story and the plot! (If I owned Harry Potter. wait yeah I'd still be here right?)  
  
"Catts, Madeline." Professor McGonagall read, and a timid looking redhead stepped up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto her head. Madeline looked scared, then surprised as she heard the sorting hat's voice. After about two minutes, the hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" Madeline hopped up and walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with a big smile on her face. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and then read off, "Johnson, Rachel." Rachel gave Madeline a big smile as she sat down. A minute passed, then another. and another. Finally, the rip in the hat opened and it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" After Rachel had taken a seat next to Madeline, Professor McGonagall rolled up her list and sat down. Suddenly a girl with Blonde hair and Green eyes walked into the Great Hall, calmly and coolly. "Hello Jaime! How kind of you to join us!" Professor Dumbledore said with a big smile and a twinkle in his eye. The girl, Jaime, winked at him and stepped up to the sorting hat and waited. Professor McGonagall stood up again and said to the mass of students, "This is Jaime Lays." Jaime quickly took a seat on the sorting stool. As soon as the hat touched her head it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" She pulled it off of her head and skipped to the Gryffindor table. "Silence, Silence." Professor Dumbledore began. "I know you are all quite hungry, so. Dig In!" As he said that mounds of food filled the platters and yummy pumpkin juice filled their goblets. "So. Why were you late?" Ron asked Jaime. "Well. Oh you wouldn't understand!" The pretty Blonde snapped. Ron rolled his eyes and started talking to Harry about the Chudley Cannons. Jaime's eyes kept darting to the Ravenclaw table. Nobody noticed. She tried to wave, but her friends were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice! "Madeline. Rachel. What is up with you guys?" she muttered under her breath. "What?" Jaime jumped. "Nothing!" She smiled sweetly at the boy who'd said that. He had pale skin and blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw him saunter over to the Slytherin table and sit down. "Oh. Oh well!" She smiled cheerfully. Jaime looked around and realized that everyone was heading up to his or her common rooms. She leapt up and followed a girl with braids to her common room, where a boy who had introduced himself earlier as Percy Weasley was instructing the new first years about the dormitories. Jaime sighed and knew this was going to be a long year. If only she knew that blonde-haired boy's name!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rachel rolled over and yawned. She opened her eyes and hopped out of bed. She sighed and yawned, wishing she were in Gryffindor. near Harry Potter. Rachel quickly got dressed and walked down to breakfast chattering loudly with Madeline. "It's too bad Jaime's in Gryffindor." Madeline said with a small frown. Rachel smiled to herself but said, "Yeah. It's too bad. Well, I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" She raced into the great hall with Madeline trailing behind her. They tried to wave to Jaime but they couldn't grab her attention. They looked where she was looking. The Slytherin table came into view. Madeline rolled her eyes and beckoned Rachel to follow her to the table. As they sat down, their new friends Casey and Jacy said "Hey Sleepy- Heads! You better eat something quick because we have our first class with Snape!" Rachel nodded and took some toast, Madeline groaned. "Not First! What a way to start a Monday!" She grumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Madeline took a seat towards the back, next to Casey. Rachel was sitting next to Jacy. She shot her eyes across the dungeon at Jaime. She was sitting with a girl named Lucy, who usually had her brown hair in braids. Professor Snape swooped in and said his usual speech. "There will be no silly wand waving in this class." etc. A boy across the room raised his hand. Snape ignored him and went on to assign the homework. "I want you to write me a three page essay on Chapter one in your Beginners Potions Book. Class Dismissed." Professor Snape said curtly and then went into his office. The whole class started chattering and gathering their things. "Three pages! Man, what's Snape's problem?" Casey groaned as she collected her books. "Yeah. I know!" Jacy nodded. The girls collected their things and breezed out the dungeon door. "What's our next class?" Rachel asked. "Charms. I think. Yup!" Madeline said as she checked her schedule.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sit down, sit down!" Professor Flitwick said calmly. "Do you all have your wands? .Feathers?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Well then. go ahead!" At that everyone picked up his or her wands. Jaime raised her wand. "Now remember. swish and flick." She muttered, and then spoke loudly. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather in front of her slowly started to rise. Jaime smiled broadly. Across the room Lucy and her friends, Annie and Bridget, were giggling at Nicholas, who had blown up his feather. Next to Nicholas sat Lucy's brother, Adam. Jaime knew that Madeline had a huge crush on Adam. It was no wonder, because even Jaime had had a crush on him once! "Alright, Alright. Time is up." Professor Flitwick said jolting Jaime out of her thoughts. "Please clean up. your homework for this evening is to practice, practice, practice!" He said cheerfully. Jaime picked up her things. Her stomach was rumbling. Good thing it was time for lunch!  
Authors Note- Please Read and Review! But don't be too harsh on me! -Laura- 


End file.
